Little Lost Heir
by Madamoiselle Nana
Summary: He didn't know what to do and he didn't know where to go. But an old man had suddenly offered him a chance to change everything. A chance to have something he had been longing for a long time.
1. Chapter 1: Accidental Meeting

"_I didn't know how it began, I only knew that I was already too far from where it started_."

How Some Things Change:

He was alone. He didn't know where it started. How it all happened. He only knew that he was on his own now.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or more commonly called Dame-Tsuna, left his house around midnight. Sneaking out of the window and jumping down the first tree branch he saw. He'd had enough. He was tired of his family, his school, his life. Everything.

It was not his fault he got low on his subjects, the teachers never really paid any attention or consideration to him anyway.

It was not his fault his mother was breaking down every living second, they had no other family besides his dad who was no where to be found but still sends money home every month. And everytime she brokes down all she would do was hit him, apologize, then cry, all over again.

It was not his fault he got bullied often, he inherited most of his mother's genes, making him have a petite body, and physically not being able to fight back.

All he could do was stare down, remain a straight face, and keep on hoping. Hoping that something or someone would come and rescue him from this Godforsaken life. But no, he knew he was no princess to be saved (he was a guy, for fox's sake) and so he made his move.

He had no regrets leaving his house behind. It never felt like home anyway. And he knew his mom would be fine since it would be one less mouth to feed. He only brought his bag which held the few possesions he had acquired in his fourteen years of living. A journal where he wrote most of his thoughts, his favorite white and orange sweatshirt, a miniature lion necklace he got from his last birthday, and some money he obtained from saving his allowance.

Now that he was walking down the moonlit road, peace and quiet engulfing his self, he realized he had nowhere else to go. He sat down the sidewalk hugging his bag closer and looking up at the night sky above. He had always done this, everynight, at the rooftop of their house. He'll look up and wonder, what if everything was different?

Then suddenly, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He froze then turned around and looked up. He was surprised to find an old man smiling down gently at him. Where the hell did he come from?

He stood up. "Uhm, excuse me, may I help you sir?" Maybe the man needed directions?

But the old man just chuckled good-heartedly and, still smiling, asked him, "How about you young boy? Do _you_ need help?" The man was pointing at Tsuna with his wooden cane.

"I don't get you at all sir." He cautiously took one step backward. Damn. The man might be one of the good bystanders but in truth is really a kidnapper.

The man remained unfazed by his movements, and still smiling, continued to talk. "What I mean son, is that you seem troubled." The man took a seat at the sidewalk, looked up at him, then added, "Mind sharing it to an old soul like me?" Now that Tsuna could take a good look at him from the moonlight, the man was wearing a brown leather suit. He had the face of a man who had experienced a lot of beginnings and ends.

"Uh s-sure." Tsuna sat down beside him. They were the only ones on that side of the street since it was already past curfew. "Uhm but I don't really know how to begin.."

"Then just start with what ever you feel like saying." The man was staring up at the sky then turned to him and added, "My name is Timoteo." He then went back to staring at the sky.

"I'm Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi." Most might not notice it but, he saw a faint hint of recognition on the man's eyes. Choosing not to voice what he had just seen, he continued talking. "I don't know how to start but here it goes..."

He told the old man named Timoteo almost everything. Starting from his home, to his long time crush, and finally his escape from his own residence. His misfortunes and his lucky ones.

"Quite a story you got there." The old man then stood up after moments of thinking over something. "Would you like to come with me boy?" Timoteo pointed out his cane to Tsuna, who was still sitting on the ground, processing what the old man had just said.

He didn't know what made him trust the man or what made him say it but he said it anyway. The answer that would soon change his life and future.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival at The Mansion

A/N: Im really sorry for those who read chapter 2 but saw only a jumble of unreadable shit. I just hope I got it right this time. Then again, thank you.

The Mansion:

"Tell me son, how old are you?"

They were riding in a sleek, black, limousine just minutes after he agreed to come with the old man. Moving towards a route he was not familiar of.

"I'm fourteen Sir." Then suddenly the limousine jerked to a stop infront of a stop light. "But I'm turning fifteen next week."

"I see." The car then started to move after the light went green. "Well, since we still haven't arrived yet at the mansion,-" _wait, did he said mansion?!_ "I just want to warn you that the members of my family might be surprised with."

I nodded. "I understand Sir." I mean who wouldn't be surprised right?

He turned around to face me with an apologetic smile, "What I mean by surprise is something more complicated, Tsunayoshi." He looked out the window, "Ah, it looks like we're here." The door opened revealing a short man with a shiny bald head who was wearing a black suit. _Must be the driver,_ Tsuna thought.

Once they got out of the car, they walked towards an aristocrat looking house. It lookes more like a building for Tsuna. It was adorned with shining lamps at the corners, two buildings adjoining both sides of the main one. With a flower garden perfect for the Goddess Venus to sleep on that looked peaceful at the moonlight. _This is freaking huge! Not to mention ridiculous!_

With the man, as he discovered, who was named Gianini, leading the way, they walked up the stairs towards the large oak doors. Gianini knocked once and it was immediately opened from the other side.

"Welcome back Ninth," greeted the maids with a bow. Tsuna wondered why Timoteo was called like that. _Maybe it's some sort of honorific?_

"Thank you." He then pointed his cane behind him. "And please take care of the boy. I want you fix him up and escort him to one of the guest rooms to rest." He turned to the short man and instructed, "And Gianini, wake him up before eight in the morning to prepare himself before joining everyone in the dining hall for breakfast."

And lastly, he turned to Tsuna with a gentle smile, "Please make yourself comfortable Tsunayoshi, I expect you to be up and about before breakfast understood?"

"Yes Sir, thank you very much."

After that, he was then dragged away by the maids and into the changing room.

_What a day. _

_~•~•~•~•~_

A groan could be heared inside a certain brunet's room. The occupant, seems to be woken up by the sun's bright rays. Tsuna rubbed his eyes slowly, while a knock was heared at the door.

"Tsunayoshi-san? Are you awake yet?" The owner of the voice seems to be from the short, bald man last night. Gianini was his name right?

"Ah! Yes I am!" He scrambled out of his bed and headed towards the door, turning the knob open.

He was greeted with a small smile from the short man as said to "Hurry up and take a bath." As he went inside the bathroom, he was frozen into place as he looked at the king-size bathtub waiting to be used. He turned on the tap and soaked himself deep on the luke warm water, relaxing his stiff muscles from past encounters.

Seriously, if his life changed just from saying yes and now he found himself in a luxurious tub, what more could happen next?

Now all he has to do is finish cleaning up and wear decent clothes. Since he is in someone else's grand mansion.

Ah life, you humungous piece of shit.

Well, better hurry because breakfast would be serve, _soon_.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

A/N: Sorry for not updating. I swear to all that is holy I'll try to update as much as possible. Then again, thank you for the favorites. Please wait for chapter 3 since chapter 2 was just a filler so I could write the breakfast scene without gaps.


	3. Chapter 3: To Eat or Not To Eat? Part 1

A/N: Holy mother monster on a hood of a mercedez benz... I haven't updated so long damn it. Im really sorry for that. Really I am. Well since I've apologized, lets continue with the much awaited Chapter Three. Oh and this is just the Part One.

To Eat or Not To Eat?: Part One. Intro.

It was a fine day. The outside of the mansion looked like the heavenly garden of the Gods. The sun shining down the trees making it shimmer in the grass. This were the thoughts of a certain brunet while walking down the hallway with a short man. The trip to the dining was quiet the whole time. But as they neared an oak door that stood five times higher than Tsuna's height, they could hear various noises coming from it.

"Now, now, we shouldn't fight this early you know.."

"Shut the fuck up you idiot!"

"If you all don't shut your herbivorous mouth, I'll-"

"What now bird-chan? You'll peck us with your double, hard-metal beak?"

"Let me join the extreme fight!"

"Cereal! I want more milk!"

What in the name of Jesus Christ is up with this noise?! Tsuna thought, looking bewildered. He glanced at Gianini who was looking perfectly calm despite the noise he was sure both of them just heared. The short man stepped forward and pulled open the tall doors. The sight that greeted the young brunet was quite not what he was expecting. (Well seriously, what did you expect?)

There on the dining hall was quite large. No scratch that. Epic-ly large. And it was now being occupied by some of the worlds most dangerous people that even the world itself don't know of. There, eating on the dining table (its actually supposed to be wreaking havoc in the dining table but you get the point.) was nine men. All clad in different dress shirts but all wearing the same black tux. Well not all of them.

The first one Tsuna noticed was silver-haired man. He looked about ready to murder someone. Second was a tall, black-haired guy with his ever-present grin who looks like his trying to calm down the hall's occupants. Third was a raven-haired guy, who had strange long, metal bars in his hands and was glaring at a pineapple-haired man who was smiling creepy. Fifth was a bleached-haired guy who looked too excited for his own good. The sixth one was a teenager, who looked younger than Tsuna, banging the table with his spoon, yelling something about, 'Stupidera stealing his milk.' or whatever the shit is that about.

The other occupants who looked sane enough to talk to was three other people. One was wearing a black and red stripped jacket,he looked about Tsuna's age and he had messy red hair. The other was a blond guy with a green dress shirt talking animatedly with the red-haired teen. The last occupant was a silent, black-haired man, with racoon tail accesories. He was silently cutting his steak and was not giving a fuck about what's happening around him.

Is this actually normal here? Tsuna asked inside his head. Gianini looked pretty calm as if he was expecting this to happen on a daily basis. Tsuna considered going back to his room and packing his things then telling the short man to say his thanks and goodbyes to Timoteo.

Well too bad.

Since everyone had already stopped what they're and was actually paying attention at the front door where the brunet was standing.

"Who the hell are you trash?"

And yes even the silent man who kept his eyes to his steak was giving him full attention.

Ah life, screw you.

A/N: Its so short I know. Im sorry. Please wait for the part two. I cant really update much since our internet connection's a bit fuzzy at the moment. But dont worry I'll try to give my best for a chaotic breakfast scene. Once again, thank you for bearing with me.

Wootwoot~ 


End file.
